Stators for gas turbine engines typically comprise a brazed assembly of vanes, an inner shroud, and an outer shroud which is directly bolted to the outer casing of the engine. In prior art stator assemblies, threaded bosses, brazed directly to the exterior of the outer shroud, are engaged by bolts tightened securely against the outside wall of the casing. As the engine heats up during operation, the casing expands more rapidly than the stator assembly, thereby generating substantial stresses in the outer shroud vane interface in the region immediately adjacent the bosses. Experience has shown that the stresses may be so great that the vane at the outer shroud is cracked, endangering the structural integrity of the engine.
The present invention comprises means for attaching stator assemblies to the engine's casing without imposing stresses on the outer shrouds, thereby avoiding failures of the type encountered in prior art installations.